tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Codmister22
Hey! Thanks for joining my new camp! BTW, you only signed up for two out of three characters, so if you sign up one more, we can start. If you don't want to, no problem.Basket Case?Can't Repeat. =3 Dookie. 15:41, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi I'm Youre2490 Youre2490 22:50, November 7, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Hey...can I debut on your camp? It's your loss if you say no... Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 03:32, November 8, 2010 (UTC) When can I? Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 20:30, November 8, 2010 (UTC) IDC as long as I'm on Team Amazon...as my character Mech label "The Death Trap"...a major antagonist. Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 20:37, November 8, 2010 (UTC) So...can I just join now? Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 21:11, November 8, 2010 (UTC) put mech on team KIRRRT, we need the advantage (crappy poorly made signiture powers go 21:13, November 8, 2010 (UTC)) Is it possable for Ryan to return in your camp because I was out of town for that day only. Youre2490 00:46, November 9, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Thanks Youre2490 00:51, November 9, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 One Q can I pick my team? Youre2490 01:27, November 9, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 K Youre2490 01:30, November 9, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Sure the squirrel is evil Youre2490 01:53, November 9, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Could you please chance time for challanges to start Im australian and challanges start while im at school so how about 2:00? 2:30 EST TheEvilZeke 07:31, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Your character (s) Jake (2th chosen) got in Dramatic House! Jake gets an special surprise. LadyKaty369 I ♥ U Duncan!!! 18:37, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't think we have properly been introduced, I can't wait to see what happens in the future, because all of my friends on this wiki are hardly on anymore. But anyways, I have been on for over a year now, and I want to start over with some new friends. so, how do you like this wiki so far?--I'M-A FIRIN' 20:41, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Jake got in Dramatic House! LadyKaty369 I ♥ U Duncan!!! 19:38, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Let Isabella in no ones coming Snowgirl57 20:47, November 16, 2010 (UTC) For your camp. And isabella total drama would bring drama Can I still come back? Youre2490 01:01, November 17, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Can I talk? Youre2490 01:27, November 17, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 You welcome. Youre2490 02:48, November 17, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 I saw what you wanted and heres a picture of rachel Oh, ok Yea, sure. But do you need one? I'd be happy to make one. HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 21:11, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Yea. Should I make one? HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 21:19, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok, here she is. HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 21:25, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Unoriginal, but im not very creative (Teamnoah123 22:06, November 17, 2010 (UTC)) Ok, Where can I find a blank? Mister.. E. 22:37, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Just a recolor-user:lindsaysbiggestfan Cody for Max Courtney for MariaDont Click This! Hey! What did I just tell you, stop wheeling over me ! Ok, Fine. 00:30, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I wanted to ask if Kate could preform for the Aftermath? Because I would two songs that she should sing. And if I'm not on, just say that Kate canceled. HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 00:45, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Is the pic good? Youre2490 00:51, November 18, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 just to check, does anyone else notice the knife in anonyous hand, it was almost the only thing i changed(Teamnoah123 00:56, November 18, 2010 (UTC)) Tweek If ya vote out Gerard in your camp, Harold will be allowed back on TDH3... Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 17:34, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Codmister would you mind if Tweek was like the Ezekiel so he's on the plane but never returns cause in Area 51 I want Tweek to leave cause he is waiting for the plane to land in America so he can bring his crates of coffee home and Tweek enters Area 51 and makes a clone and runs so EvilTweek hides in the plane so in the final episode EvilTweek attacks the person with the money at the end. would you mind if I did that Tweek Codmister would you mind if Tweek was like the Ezekiel so he's on the plane but never returns cause in Area 51 I want Tweek to leave cause he is waiting for the plane to land in America so he can bring his crates of coffee home and Tweek enters Area 51 and makes a clone and runs so EvilTweek hides in the plane so in the final episode EvilTweek attacks the person with the money at the end. would you mind if I did that TheEvilZeke 07:17, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure that sounds funny -Loser is what the Lion called you When You Couldn't find your balls!! No I mean your actual balls- :D 20:19, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I can't find the camp, sorry. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:59, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey your team lost so can you vote Snowgirl57 21:18, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 23:27, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I'll put up a section on the talk page for returnees. Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 22:30, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Somehow...eventually, but Harold is most likely going to return. Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 18:43, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Dude, Can Max return in the final 4? I don't expect him to win but still, he could be like Owen in TDA, Be like a mole.Dont Click This! Hey! What did I just tell you, stop wheeling over me ! Ok, Fine. 19:00, November 20, 2010 (UTC) So...Does that mean yes? Or no?Dont Click This! Hey! What did I just tell you, stop wheeling over me ! Ok, Fine. 19:36, November 20, 2010 (UTC) kthxbye.Dont Click This! Hey! What did I just tell you, stop wheeling over me ! Ok, Fine. 19:40, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, can I return the same week as Jake?Dont Click This! Hey! What did I just tell you, stop wheeling over me ! Ok, Fine. 01:36, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Cragiled dyriums Camp. The Third! Hey in Cragiled dyriums Camp. The Third! we still are in an alliance right? if so then I'll tell you I got Keyshia to join, and perhaps Zoey+ The Mom (those 2 havn't responded yet). So that's 4 people 4 sure plus those 2 who havn't answered which at the most +'s 6. Also who should we try to vote off? -Advcoolio98 KK how bout Draven because he want's to eliminate all the new people to the camp so it would be pretty easy to get all the new people to vote him out or Al because he's Crags person and Crags the host making it unfair. So which one do you think? I LIKE PIE (NOT THAT FAKE STUFF) 23:33, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Teamnoah:thanks, but i switched teams in the begginin which means im ineligable for the idol Cragiled dyriums Camp. The Third! I'm letting you know that in Cragiled d's 3rd camp we are on seperate teams because all 4 of us (except for you and TDIfanz) are spilt up I'm trying to form a new alliance on are team But I AM STILL LOYAL TO YOU (AND THE OTHERS) -Advcoolio98 Hey, this is Plat. Listen, in the challenge for your camp, please read over the entire section for the challenge, as some people godmod or fluff or multi-edit. And on a lighter note, Harold is returning next week. ♫He’s a semi narcissistic egg laying 04:14, November 24, 2010 (UTC) And knowing the awesomeness of a a fantabulous user you are, you can always throw in an extra immunity. ;) ♫He’s a semi narcissistic egg laying 05:04, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Cod, are you really going to have the "money" stolen by EvilTweek? Because then winning would just be pointless. Sunslicer2 Yup... That's me... '' 05:06, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Can I sign up for your attempt at a camp 2? If so, I'd like to be Blaineley.Team Blaineley! Blainerific is her name, dishing dirt is her game! 15:51, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Can I make a wikia for this camp?Dont Click This! Hey! What did I just tell you, stop wheeling over me ! Ok, Fine. 06:19, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, no... But I will now. The Wikia Here you go. http://codmisters.wikia.com/wiki/Codmisters I think Gwen is Kewl might join but it is agenst the wiki rules to advertise. Youre2490 00:47, November 27, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 [http://codmisters.wikia.com/wiki/Codmisters﻿ Well Yes..Yes[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| '''shooting stars!']] 01:02, November 27, 2010 (UTC)﻿] ﻿ XD[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 01:04, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Sure.You can be helen. you start right away :) Read ALL of the directions. The ones above the sign ups and below the sign ups so you get a good feel of the game. Currently, the contestants are being chased by a killer doll. what everyone else does. Run from the killer. Plz join total drama Twins Funny It would be funny if Ryan co-hosted next episode because of the lawsute. Youre2490 02:50, November 30, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 It might not end well for the contestents. Youre2490 02:54, November 30, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 What is the challange for today on your camp? Youre2490 00:30, December 1, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 There are only two girls. Youre2490 00:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 I think we should swich out Lindsay for Eva. Youre2490 00:35, December 1, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Can I be Eva? Youre2490 00:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 My stupid comp USB letting me put this on the page, but have Mech vote for Jake, and erase Courtney's vote as it was put there by Sunslcer and not HR ♫He’s a semi narcissistic egg laying 02:53, December 1, 2010 (UTC) y'know Ryan would know EvilTweeks on the plane EvilTweek will kill you in your sleep! 06:00, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Last Episode I learnt that you only need 18 Episodes Ep15:Final5 Ep16:Final4 Ep17Final 3 Ep18 Final Episode PS:That would be a good idea cause the Final Episode will be on a sunday so I can be there PPS:How do You leave a message without making a new heading EvilTweek will kill you in your sleep! 06:05, December 1, 2010 (UTC) It'll take a while....I'll tell you when I have the time....which is not right now, I'm afraid. ♫He’s a semi narcissistic egg laying 23:39, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Seoson two this month. Youre2490 02:57, December 3, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Hey, i'm just wonderin', can people who weren't in the first CAAAC be in the second one? Mrdaimion 02:57, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Its okay, anon didnt have a real fanbase, it was gonna happen eventually, but could he stiick around like sierra for a while Yay! And "Sam". I'm happy Ryan is in teh second one. Youre2490 03:03, December 3, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 I'm Kinda glad The Next episode Tweek and EvilTweek will have a fairly big roll Explosivo FTW! 10:17, December 3, 2010 (UTC) To get Gerard to trust Kate. HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 01:49, December 4, 2010 (UTC) j You know how there are still 2 spots for season 2 how about Ray(whatever) and Maria. Youre2490 05:56, December 4, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Rachel. Youre2490 05:59, December 4, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Explosivo? Youre2490 06:03, December 4, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Ryan is gonna sue because he lost a finger. Youre2490 22:33, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Ryan will then kill Gerry. Youre2490 22:38, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Let's just say he might go missing before season 2. (not really he will just be hurt bad) Youre2490 22:40, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 I think you should do what they did at the end of the TDWT finalie with Ryan. Youre2490 23:02, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 I see you singed up for clock tower 3. But you have done nothing... Why did you cut Rachel Snowgirl57 02:11, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Picture Of Maria and Max Here's Max, I'll get Maria Later. You're welcome :P The most epicfeatured Cody profilic usah 02:49, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey is Tweek gonna return and come back at the prison episode like Izzy and sasme with Car chase one. I'm not asking if I can just will I so you don't have to if you don't want to Explosivo FTW! 06:00, December 9, 2010 (UTC) OK Explosivo FTW! 04:21, December 10, 2010 (UTC) I have a question I though Heather was in your second camp?[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 23:07, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok. You'll debut wk 3, What character? Dont Click This! Hey! What did I just tell you, stop wheeling over me ! Ok, Fine. 02:16, December 11, 2010 (UTC) http://mytotallydramaticseries.wikia.com - Sunsummer7 Can my character, Genesis Debut in Codmister's Second Attempt at a camp? I wont quit. Also, if I do, can I debut next week? THEBIGTDIFAN 20:50, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes PLEASE![[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 22:51, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Genius! Great idea!Morg tdi 04:26, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Mech was on the Grips, and if for some weird reason he isn't, he votes Jack. The most epicfeatured Cody profilic usah 13:07, December 12, 2010 (UTC) how could Ryan do 2 unless he is voted out? Youre2490 19:05, December 12, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Sorry I'm really sleepy and that looked like can Ryan be in the aftermaths second one. Youre2490 19:10, December 12, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Ryan is an antaganist and when is the merge? Youre2490 19:17, December 12, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490